


7 easy steps to go to heaven

by Not_queen



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fights, Hell, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Money, Monsters, Seven Deadly Sins, Sexual Content, Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_queen/pseuds/Not_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was passiert, wenn man sich umbringt? Ist der Himmel real? Und wo landen die, die nicht glauben? Und warum ist der Teufel so eine kichernde Nervensäge? (Zusammenfassungen sind nicht so mein Ding)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Prolog

"Hallo? Entschuldigung, ist jemand da?", ich schaute mich im Laden um. "Könnte mir jemand helfen? Hallo?" Hinter mir hörte ich ein langsames Schlurfen. Ich drehte mich um, "Ah, da sind sie ja! Ich bräuchte kurz ihre Hilfe!" Der Angestellte schlurfte mit leblosen Schritt auf mich zu. In seinem Gesicht zeichneten sich die Langeweile und die fVerzweiflung, die dieser Job mit sich brachte, ab. "Was'n los?", zischelte er. "Ich bräuchte ein bestimmtes Werkzeug, weiß aber nicht wo ich suchen müsste." Mit einer einfachen, aber abgestumpften Handbewegung bedeute er mir, ihm zu folgen. Während ich der Gestalt des Angestellten folgte, fragte er mich: "Was brauch'n se?", sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Form von Leben oder geschweige denn Intelligenz. Wobei ich mir dies nur vorstellte, ich konnte ja sein Gesicht eigentlich nicht sehen. "Oh, verzeihen sie meinen Fehler! Ich bräuchte eine Nagelpistole." Daraufhin grunzte der Angestellte eine unverständliche Antwort und wich in den Gang mit den Werkzeugen für Renovierungsarbeiten. Als wir dort ankamen fragte er mich abermals: "Was brauch'n se?" "Ähm, ich bräuchte eine, die die Nägel durch Fließen schießen kann." Erwartungsvoll schaute ich ihn an. Doch er bewegte sich nur weiter, nuschelte irgendwas vor sich hin und zeigte auf eines der Geräte. "Interessant. Und der funktioniert auch wirklich?" Er nickte wortlos. "Dürfte ich den auch mal ausprobieren?" Wieder nickte er wortlos und gab mir die Nagelpistole. Ich sah das Gerät an. Es war leicht in der Handhabung, kaum Knöpfe oder sonstigen Firlefanz. "Und wo drücke ich ab?", fragte ich den Verkäufer. Er zeigte auf einen Knopf. Ich grinste ihn an. "Vielen Dank! Und wann kann ich das jetzt ausprobieren?". Er schaute mich an und zeigte mit seinem dicken Zeigefinger auf eine Platte. "Hier", nuschelte er, während er mit glasigen Augen auf den dreckigen Boden schielte. Als bräuchte er nicht mehr nachzuschauen wo es war. Anscheinend hatte die Öde des Lebens seine Sinne abgestumpft und er hat sich an die Monotonie als Baumarktverkäufer gewöhnt. Aber er war alt genug um für sich sorgen. Ich musste ja schließlich auch noch meine Arbeit vollenden!  
Ich grinste ihn nochmal an und hielt mir das Gerät gegen die Stirn. "Ich wünsche ihnen ein schönen Abend noch", und mit diesen Worten drückte ich ab.

"Na toll...", der Angestellte schaute die Leiche angewidert an. Das Blut strömte aus der Wunde heraus und tröpfelte langsam am Nagel entlang, welcher durch das Gehirngewebe geschossen wurde. "Wo is'n der Mop?", mit diesen Worten zog der Angestellte genervt ab, um das Putzzeug zu holen. Es war ja schließlich seine Schicht.


	2. Kapitel 0

Kapitel 0

Ich fühlte mich schwerelos. In der Dunkelheit gab es keinerlei Sorge. Es gab weder Wärme, noch Kälte, nur Dunkelheit, welche mich sanft umgarnte. Bis... Ich auf den Boden fiel. 

"Schönen guten Abend! Herzlich Willkommen bei uns. Hoffentlich hatten sie keine allzu beschwerliche Reise", imitierte die Person in einer hohen Stimme. "Wenn sie ihren Kopf zu linken drehen, sehen sie das Inferno, zuhause der schlimmsten Sünder und trotz des Namens herrlichst kühl. Wenn sie ihrem Kopf zu rechten Seite drehen, können sie den einzigen Ausweg aus diesen gottverdammten Schlamassel sehen. Ihr ständiger Reisebegleiter werden Qualen, Angst und Schmerzen sein. Und wenn sie die Augen aufmachen, können sie mich sehen... Und glauben sie mir, dass lohnt sich!", die Person kicherte. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Das war gar nicht mal so einfach, als würden bleierne Gewichte auf meinen Augenlieder liegen. Ich wappnete mich für die Helligkeit, welche normalerweise auf einen zukommt, wenn man die Augen öffnet... Aber sie kam nicht. Ich konnte (abgesehen von der Schwere meiner Augenlider) diese problemlos öffnen. "Kann es sein, dass du mich nicht verstehst? Mhmmm... Do you speak english? ¿O hablas español? Parle-tu français?". Über mir war ein breit grinsender Mann. "Äh, nein ich verstehe sie schon, vielen Dank. Sagen sie mir: Wo bin ich hier?". Aber er war vollkommen in einen Monolog verwickelt. "Gott sei Dank. Ich kann nämlich gar kein französisch! Ich war zwar einmal, rein beruflich natürlich, als Maid in Frankreich angestellt, für so einen Wicht. War als eine Art Hilfe eingestellt und glaub der Name des Typen fing mit N an. Habe nichts verstanden und der Typ labert und labert, dann ist die Sprache auch noch so kompliziert. Und da wird gesagt ICH wäre böse. Und ganz ehrlich, sie sehen net so aus... So französisch? Halt wie ein Froschschenkelfresser." Langsam verlor ich die Geduld. Etwas lauter wiederholte ich: "Wo. Bin. Ich?". Aber er führte sein Selbstgespräch fort. "...Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Russland. Der Präsident dort ist ein alter Bekannter von mir. Sind zusammen auf die Jagd immer gegangen. Mit diesen modernen AK-47, noch viel leichter als das Original! Man sollte sich nie mit der russischen Kälte anlegen..." "WO ZUR HÖLLE BIN ICH?!". Okay, nun schrie ich. Aber kein Wunder. Ich war tot, verdammt nochmal! Ich hatte mich umgebracht, um das alles zu vermeiden! Und der Mann, der kicherte erneut, "Bist schon ganz nahe dran. Du bist vor dem Limbo!!!", in extravaganter Pose stand er im Raum und wedelte mit seinen Armen. "Vor dem Limbo?", war der Typ jetzt vollkommen verrückt? "Limbo. Nicht das Spiel! Sondern eher der Ort, wo Sünder und ungetaufte Menschen hinkommen! Tja, Religion ist nämlich doch die Wahrheit! Und zwar die einzig wahre Wahrheit.", sprach er mit bedeutungsschwangerer Stimme. "Welche Religion denn bitte? Und was meinst du mit Sünder?" "Also bei der Religion ist es eigentlich egal. Die haben alle Himmel und Hölle, egal ob es dann Nirvana oder Walhalla heißt... Nur die Leute, die nirgendwo dazu gehören, die werden halt hier untergebracht! Aber genug der Erklärungen, nun ist es an der Zeit dich hier mal einzuführen.", lachend schaute er mich an. "Natürlich gibt es auch für euch Nichtgläubige eine Möglichkeit in den Himmel zukommen! Wäre ja ansonsten ziemlich unfair, nicht wahr?"...

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! Mein erste Fanfiktion... Erst mal ein Danke für Interesse und ansonsten bis bald (hoffentlich)


End file.
